


acaronar

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Keduanya dinamis; bergerak dari cinta platonis, menjadi romantis./ RnR?





	1. i. prayer

**acaronar**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _Drabble_ , _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , _straight_ , _original character_ , serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 

“Mestinya kau diam saja.”

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya, lantas mengerutkan dahi kendati dilakukan secara refleks. “Cemas?” ia menebak.

Amari mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, lelah beraduk bersama beban pikirannya yang lain. “Satu-satunya yang berpikir tidak masalah kalau kau mati itu cuma kau, _tahu_.”

Miyō lantas tertawa renyah, sadar akan jawaban implisit atas pertanyaanya dari kalimat itu; _tentu saja,_ duh _, kamu kira tidak?_

“Cie, _khawatir_ ,” goda sang dara.

Amari tak membalas, hanya mengacak rambut gadis itu sayang. “Kali ini ke mana?” tanyanya sembari menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala sang dara.

Miyō menggerutu sejenak, membiarkan tanya mengambang sekaligus menimbang harus menjawabnya dengan jujur atau tidak. “... Amerika,” katanya setelah cukup lama membiarkan hening mengudara.

“Jauh juga.” Amari berkomentar, kemudian kembali menekuni batangan nikotin yang ia abaikan. “Mestinya kau memang diam saja, duh.”

“Hah?”

“Kalau kau pura-pura tak bisa melakukan ini-itu, kau pasti bakal dipasangkan buat misi.”

“Terus kau bakal mengajukan diri jadi partner, heh?”

“Nah. Itu tahu.”

“Cih.” Miyō mencibir. “Dasar suka ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.”

“Begini-begini aku cemas juga, lho,” kekeh Amari, mengaburkan kejujuran dalam tawanya.

“Cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri. Om tua sepertimu kalau kabur, bisa-bisa malah terkejar musuh.”

“ _Aah_. Lari anak kecil memang selalu cepat, eh?”

Seringai gadis itu luntur seketika dan bibirnya ganti mengerucut. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tergelak, kemudian mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya. Malam sudah terlalu larut, dan harusnya gadis muda ini sudah bergelung di dalam selimut. Sekalipun ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk memperpanjang konversasi, pria itu sadar bahwa pada akhirnya gadis itu akan pergi.

“Hati-hati,” kata Amari lagi, memutus hening. “Jangan memaksakan diri dengan bertindak sok heroik cuma gara-gara mau dipuji.”

“Cemaskan dirimu sendiri.” Miyō, sekali lagi, membiarkan harga dirinya yang membalas dan menyesalinya diam-diam. “Doakan saja aku,” ia menambahkan kemudian, memperlihatkan kenaifannya yang lain.

Tak dijawab, dan Miyō juga tak berniat mendengar jawabannya. Kalau kakak laki-lakinya dengar perkataannya barusan, ia bisa langsung dicecar dengan segudang kalimat sinis perihal eksistensi Tuhan. _Lagi pula, kaumau berdoa pada Tuhan yang mana?_ Bagian dalam dirinya sendiri ikut menyinisi. Tapi, siapa peduli. Ia hanya tak ingin ini menjadi konversasi yang dingin, atau berpikir bahwa bincang-bincang ini adalah yang terakhir.

Gadis itu berbalik, mendekati pintu, dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya—jika saja suara Amari tak menghentikannya.

“Kau salah kalau meminta doa dariku,” kepala pria itu tertoleh, menatap punggung sang dara, “doa dari bajingan sepertiku tak bakal didengar Tuhan manapun.”

Sejenak, Miyō merasa bukan itu yang ingin disampaikan Amari. Seolah ada maksud lain di balik kalimat yang ia ucap, seperti (barangkali): _jangan pergi dulu_. Tanpa hinaan ataupun sindiran. Lebih jauh lagi, ia tak pernah mengira akan ada yang menginginkan eksistensinya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Senyap panjang kembali mengudara, pecah lagi ketika sang dara menarik napas panjang, dan membalasnya penuh percaya diri, “Kalau begitu doakan saja aku gagal ....”

Kepala gadis itu menoleh, membiarkan pandangnya kembali bertemu manik cokelat Amari. Bibirnya mengukir segaris seringai tipis sebelum meneruskan kalimat sebelumnya dengan, “... supaya tak ada satupun Tuhan yang mendengar doa itu.”

Miyō bisa merasakan desir asing di dadanya ketika menyadari pria itu tertegun. Namun, ia tak mengindahkannya, kemudian kembali berbalik, dan pergi begitu saja.

Amari perlu waktu yang lebih banyak untuk meredakan keterkejutannya. Ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya, menyandarkan punggungnya, dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Senyum tipisnya terulas sebelum ia berbisik pelan.

“Awas kalau sampai tak pulang buat menjelaskan itu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan waktu: pertengahan 1941


	2. ii. hair

“Woah.”

Miyō mengakhiri lamunannya, lantas menoleh, dan bertemu pandang dengan Amari. Sudah setengah tahun mereka tak bertemu, tapi gadis itu tak membayangkan ekspresi pria itu akan benar-benar terkejut.

“Kenapa?” Gadis itu menuntut penjelasan detail.

“Itu.” Telunjuk Amari terarah padanya. “Rambut.”

Miyō tersadar, baru teringat bahwa penampilan barunya memang membawa kegemparan kecil di antara para seniornya. “ _Aah_ , ini ....”

Amari menarik kursi, duduk sembari terus memandangi potongan rambut terbaru sang dara. Rambut pendek mengubah drastis _image_ gadis itu, kalau boleh jujur. “Kenapa tiba-tiba potong rambut?”

Miyō tak segera menjawabnya, lebih dulu menimbang harus mengatakan kejujuran atau dusta. “Cuma untuk mengelabui, _kok_.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Wajahku sudah jadi buronan pihak sana.”

“Terus?”

“ _Biasa_ : mengubah penampilan. Ganti gaya berpakaian, pakai kacamata (waktu di sana), lain-lain.”

“Termasuk potong rambut.”

“ _Yap_.”

“ _Aah_ ,” kepala Amari terangguk samar, “begitu ....”

“Tidak cocok?” Miyō menebak. Jitsui sempat mengomentari kalau penampilannya benar-benar _berbeda_ , walau orangnya bilang itu bukan dalam artian buruk. “Aku memang agak terburu waktu memotongnya.”

“Tidak juga.” Amari dengan cepat menepis, kemudian tersenyum. “Rambut panjang lebih cocok buatmu, _sih_. Tapi, yang ini juga tak buruk.”

Gadis itu terdiam, terlebih dulu melirik jendela yang memperlihatkan trotoar jalan dan gedung-gedung di seberang gedung pelatihan mereka. Jalanan kian lenggang, barangkali karena absennya sebagian besar lelaki yang berangkat ke medan perang. Banyak yang berubah selama ia pergi, kecuali pria di depannya (mungkin) dan sikapnya yang (sok) romantis.

“... kalau begitu, besok-besok potong lagi, _deh_.”

“Hoi.”

“ _Yaah_ ,” Miyō mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ada rasa senang yang muncul di hatinya, yang langsung ia kubur dalam-dalam, “aku pikir-pikir dulu nanti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan waktu: awal 1942
> 
> a/n: ini adalah salah satu headcanon saya yang 'kalau anak perempuan saya (aka OC saya) ngga koid abis misi di Amerika 1941, doi bakal potong rambut' hehehe /diem.


	3. iii. distance

Banyak yang bilang bahwa jarak memisahkan. Mereka takut terhadapnya, cemas padanya, dan memilih untuk menghindarinya.

Tak seperti orang lain yang dapat memilih tetap berdekatan, keduanya tak dapat memilih demikian. Pilihan itu terlampau eksklusif, dan pekerjaan mereka bukan pekerjaan yang akan sering mendekatkan mereka—malah lebih sering menjauhkan.

Tetapi, entah bagaimana, ketika melihat langit, segalanya sirna. Sebuah pemahaman membasuh keduanya: _ia_ hidup, berada di tempat yang berbeda, tetapi masih di bawah langit yang sama.

Dan hanya dengan pemikiran itu, keraguan lenyap tak bersisa.

 

_( “Orang itu, saat ini sedang apa, ya?” )_


	4. iv. relationship

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan cara dibanting. Namun, tak ada satupun yang melayangkan protes sekalipun tindakan tadi—barangkali—meninggalkan gores. Pedal gas langsung diinjak begitu pintu tersebut tertutup, dan mobil itu melesat di jalanan.

“ _Fyuh_ ,” Kaminaga menghela napas lega, “untung saja kau tepat waktu, Miyō.”

“Agak lebih lama beberapa detik, _sih_ ,” Hatano mengoreksi.

“Maaf, maaf. Tadi mau ditinggal, ya?” tebak gadis itu.

“Yang itu,” Kaminaga menunjuk Hatano yang duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi—dan langsung dibalas dengan sikutan oleh yang bersangkutan, “sudah tak sabar buat pergi.”

“Maaf saja. Aku tak mau berenang sampai Jepang cuma gara-gara kita ketinggalan kapal,” balas Hatano pedas.

“Maaf _deh_ , Hatano- _san_ ,” Miyō terkekeh. “Tapi, kalau kau sampai kejadian begitu, aku rasa ada yang bisa membantu.”

“Siapa?” Kaminaga bertanya.

“Kenalanku di sini.”

“Laki-laki?”

“ _Uh-hm_. Orangnya baik, _lho_.”

“Nah, jawab dengan jujur, Miyō. Orang itu memang baik atau hanya baik padamu?” Kaminaga memancing.

“Oh, dia baik pada semua orang,” manik jelaga Miyō berkilat picik, “tapi dia _agak_ lebih baik kalau padaku,” tambahnya.

Kaminaga tergelak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia telah menduga jawaban tersebut dari mulut sang dara, tapi tak benar-benar menyangka bahwa perkiraannya tepat. “Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, astaga.”

“Persis seperti yang orang ini ajarkan saat pelatihan dulu,” jawab Miyō santai. Atensinya beralih pada Amari yang duduk di sebelahnya, sekilas melempar tatap menggoda.

“Suatu kehormatan bisa melatihmu,” balas Amari netral, berupaya netral sekalipun tatap menggoda dari sang dara terlampau menggiurkan untuk dibalas rayuan.

“Kalian kombinasi mematikan,” sembur Kaminaga tanpa diminta.

Miyō mengendikkan bahunya. “Kuanggap itu pujian.”

“Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua pacaran,” sembur Kaminaga lagi, nyaris tanpa dipikir.

Amari tergelak, menghancurkan harapan dalam diri Kaminaga. “Kubur saja harapanmu itu, Kaminaga,” balasnya.

“Jangan khawatir,” Miyō menyela tanpa diduga, “aku juga tak ingin pacaran dengan orang ini.”

Tawa Hatano pecah pada detik berikutnya, terutama ketika menangkap Amari membeku selayaknya orang tolol karena jawaban sang dara. Miyō biasa saja, malah tak terlihat bersalah.

“... maaf?” Amari menuntut penjelasan.

“Aku tak mau pacaran denganmu. Kurang jelas?” Miyō merepetisi perkataannya, membuat Kaminaga ikut tertular tawa pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“... _aah_.” Amari mengatupkan bibir, terlihat teramat tolol. Butuh jeda lima detik bagi pria itu sebelum melanjutkan dengan kepercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi. “Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bakal berubah pikiran.”

“Yang bakal berubah pikiran bukan Miyō duluan,” Hatano menyela tanpa diduga, matanya tertuju pada kaca spion tengah, “tapi yang di belakang, tuh.”

Baik Amari, maupun Miyō, sontak menoleh ke belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan mobil yang—terlampau jelas—tengah mengikuti mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

“ _Aahh_ ....”

“Gawat juga, ya.” Amari tertawa, melempar pandangan penuh makna pada Kaminaga. “Injak gasnya, Kaminaga.”

“JANGAN BILANG—“

“Pegangan semuanya!”

“KAMINAGA- _SAN_!”


	5. v. sleeping

Miyō pernah sekali waktu membuka pintu kafetaria, kemudian tertegun cukup lama di muka pintu. Amari terlelap dengan wajah ditidurkan pada lipatan tangan, tampak tenang dalam dengkur halusnya. Pria itu nyaris terlihat seperti lelaki lugu—atau mungkin, lengah? Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di kafetaria. Dalam wujudnya yang sekarang, pasti tak bakal ada yang percaya kalau pria itu satu spesies dengan serigala (kalau tak mau disebut buaya darat).

Miyō mengenyahkan pikirannya, kemudian melangkah masuk usai menutup pintu teramat perlahan. Kakinya melangkah halus; tak berjingkrak-jingkrak, tetapi juga tak menimbulkan bebunyian yang tak perlu. Gadis itu menarik kursi terdekat dengan sang pria, kemudian duduk sembari menatap lekat pria tersebut.

Manik jelaganya mencermati tiap jengkal pria itu: rambut cokelatnya, kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, bahunya yang naik-turun seirama dengan tarikan napasnya. Setengah wajah pria itu tertutup oleh lipatan tangan, tetapi Miyō tak begitu memedulikannya.

Gadis itu memangku sebelah wajahnya, menikmati suara tarikan napas sang pria seraya memandang ke arah lain.

“Kau sebenarnya tak benar-benar tidur kan, Amari- _san_?”

Miyō tak dapat melihat tarikan bibir Amari yang merangkak naik satu senti, puas dengan pertanyaan tersebut—juga pada fakta tersirat yang memperlihatkan bahwa mereka semakin _dekat_ hingga Miyō mampu mengenali mana yang sungguhan dan mana yang sekadar akting. Tetapi, Amari menggantung tanya itu dengan tarikan napas lain yang sama teraturnya, seolah tengah mengusili gadis itu dan menolak disebut dengan pendusta karena memalsukan tidurnya.

Miyō membiarkan, tak mencercanya dengan hina dina dan membiarkan kebenaran dilunturkan kebohongan.

Mungkin, mungkin, gadis itu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya.

 

“Omong-omong, jangan sampai masuk angin gara-gara sok tidur di tempat begini. Sadar umur sedikit, dasar om tua.”


	6. vi. drunk

Amari menghela napas panjang. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tulang punggungnya nyaris patah karena menggendong Miyō yang terlelap karena mabuk. Demi langit, dia sudah tak lagi muda! Menggendong gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu benar-benar penyiksaan! (Yang terakhir semoga tak sampai ke telinga Miyō, empunya bisa mengamuk dan menganggapnya sebagai penghinaan.)

Miyō mendengkur, sepertinya kelelahan usai berceloteh panjang dalam sesi mabuknya yang panjang. Tidak, tidak, gadis itu sama sekali tak membongkar rahasia apapun terkait mata-mata atau informasi yang ia punya. Tetapi, memang sudah rahasia agensi bahwa gadis itu seringkali kelewatan jika sudah mabuk. Mulutnya tak bisa dikendalikan, sekalipun yang ia celotehkan hanya celoteh kecil khas anak-anak, mulai dari penampilan Sakuma hingga kebiasaan makan Kaminaga.

Dengkuran halus di belakang punggungnya menyadarkan Amari dari nostalgia singkatnya. Tanpa melihat wajah empunya, pria itu bisa membayangkan mata jelaga Miyō yang terpejam, bibir yang terbuka sedikit dan mendengkur lembut seirama tarikan napasnya. Wajah yang setenang malaikat, seolah ia tak tengah menanggung beban apapun di atas punggungnya.

“Nah,” pria itu menyeletuk seraya memandangi langit yang bertabur gemintang, “kau sebenarnya tak semabuk itu kan, Miyō?”

Tak ada yang menjawabnya selain dengkur teratur. Amari kembali menghela napas, tersenyum mafhum menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang membalasnya.

 

(Miyō tak akan seceroboh itu membiarkan dirinya dimabuk alkohol—kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu, dalam rencana yang ia susun sedemikian rupa.)

 

Pria itu membenarkan gendongannya, meneruskan langkahnya menuju agensi, tanpa mengetahui bibir gadis itu membentuk lengkung asimetris yang kelewat tipis.


	7. vii. 'pacar'

“Lucu juga, ya.”

Miyō menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Amari yang duduk di bangku kemudi dengan wajah ditekuk. Kendati pesanan mereka telah tiba dan sudah setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Diam-diam, tentu saja—si gadis berdusta bahwa ini makan malam ‘bisnis’, entah kalau yang pria beralasan apa.

“Apanya?” tanya Miyō, berusaha mendapatkan penjelasan.

“ _Yaah_ ,” Amari menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap sepasang mata jelaga yang akhir-akhir ini tak bisa ia pandang langsung karena jauhnya jarak, “kalau kau memilih kemari, makan malam bersamaku dengan ‘membohongi’ _pacar_ mu, berarti kau sedang menyelingkuhi _pacar_ mu?”

“ _Aah_ ....” Miyō mengatupkan bibirnya, meresapi tanya yang dilayangkan Amari—sampai sebuah ide jahil terbersit di benaknya dan membuat bibirnya membentuk lengkung asimetris picik.

“Tergantung,” Miyō meletakkan peralatan makannya, mata arangnya berkilat usil, “ _pacar_ mana yang kaumaksud, eh?”

Amari menghentikan kegiatannya, memancing tawa dari sang dara. Pria itu geming, menatap perempuan berambut brunet itu tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

“... hahaha,” tawa terpaksa akhirnya keluar dari bibir Amari, “... _pacar_ yang _mana_. Hahaha.”

_Pacar_ nya yang merupakan target misinya saat ini, atau _pacar_ nya yang bernaung di agensi yang sama dengannya.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Sebenernya saya udah lama mau buat drabble begini, cuma bingung mau mulai darimana, jadilah baru bikin sekarang (padahal idenya udah dari jaman kapan WKWK). Omong-omong, setting waktu tiap drabble itu maju (jadi anggaplah yang pertama ini tahun pertengahan 1941, terus yang kedua jadi 1942 awal, dsb dsb).
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau mampir!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
